dragonvalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Sandkasten2
Herzlich willkommen zum großen Strategieleitfaden für DragonVale. In den folgenden Abschnitten werde ich verschiedene Strategien vorstellen, mit denen man bestimmte Resultate in DragonVale erreichen kann. Natürlich hat jeder Spieler seine eigenen Prioritäten in dem Spiel und somit gibt es keine optimale Spielweise. Deshalb werde ich versuchen jede dieser Empfehlungen entsprechend zu begründen. Somit kann jeder von euch selbst entscheiden, ob ihm die empfohlenen Strategien etwas bringen oder nicht. Datei:ChestOfCoins.pngDragonCash DragonCash durch Drachenhabitate Wie ihr am besten Geld mit den Habitaten verdient ist abhängig davon, wie oft und wie regelmäßig ihr das Geld aus den Habitaten einsammelt. Das ist alles sehr ausführlich auf dieser Seite hier ausgearbeitet: Zu wenig Dragoncash Eine kurz gefasste Empfehlung: *Wer bereits 2 Rainbow oder Leap Year Drachen hat und weniger als 8 Mal am Tag nach seinen Drachen schaut: Möglichst viele Rainbow Habitate bauen und die Rainbow oder Leap Year Drachen vervielfältigen. *Wer mindestens 8 Mal am Tag nach seinen Drachen schaut oder noch nicht genügend Rainbow Drachen hat: Panlong Drachen ins Large Earth Habitat packen. *Wer mindestens 12 Mal am Tag nach seinen Drachen schaut oder weder Rainbows noch Panlongs hat: Bluefire/Frostfire Drachen ins Large Cold Habitat packen. Wie gesagt: Das ist nur eine kurze Empfehlung. Um wirklich die optimale Strategie für die Habitatbelegung zu finden, lest ihr euch am besten die oben genannte Seite mal durch. Leap-Year-Dragon-Baby.png|Guter Geldverdiender: Der LeapYear Dragon DragonVale_Rainbow_Dragon_Level_1.jpg‎|Guter Geldverdiener: Der Rainbow Dragon 180px-Blue_fire_baby1.jpg|Guter Geldverdiener: Der Bluefire Dragon Dragonvale_Frostfire_Dragon_Level_1.png‎|Guter Geldverdiender: Der Frostfire Dragon Panlong_BabyDragonVale_Breeding-Guide.png‎|Guter Geldverdiender: Der Panlong Dragon DragonCash durch Drachenzüchtung Eine weitere Möglichkeit DragonCash zu verdienen, ist das Züchten und Verkaufen von Drachen. Am effektivsten ist es dabei, wenn man eine Dauerproduktion anstrebt. Sobald die Drachen mit der Paarung fertig sind und das Ei in der Nursery liegt, kann man den nächsten Paarungsvorgang beginnen. Für eine optimale Ausbeute sollte man hier also regelmäßig nach seinen Drachen schauen. Folgende Drachen eigenen sich besonders gut für die Geldproduktion: Ab Level 11: Cactus Dragon (Plant + Lightning) 100.000 alle 30 Minuten. (200.000 /Stunde) Ab Level 14: Air Dragon (Water + Fire) 500.000 alle 2 Stunden (250.00 /Stunde) Ab Level 17: Magnetic Dragon (Lightning + Metal) 1.150.000 alle 4 Stunden (287.500 /Stunde) Cactus.jpg|Hoher Verkaufspreis: Der Cactus Dragon Air-dragon2.jpg‎|Hoher Verkaufspreis: Der Air Dragon Magnetic.jpg|Hoher Verkaufspreis: Der Magnetic Dragon Erfahrungspunkte Datei:XPBalken.png Erfahrungspunkte durch Erfüllung von Zielen Gerade in den Anfangsleveln lohnt es sich die Ziele zu erfüllen um Erfahrungspunkte zu bekommen. Besonders die Ziele einen bestimmten Drachen zu züchten geben oft viele Erfahrungspunkte. Klickt auf den Goals Button und schaut, welche aktuell anstehenden Aufgaben am meisten Erfahrung bringen. Erfahrungspunkte durch Bauwerke Dekorationen geben die Hälfte ihrer Produnktionskosten als Erfahrungspunkte. Wenn man genug Geld hat, kann man z.B. einen Vulkan bauen und satte 5.000.000 dafür kassieren. Noch besser sind die Produktiv-Gebäude (alles was im Market unter Buildings gelistet wird) und Habitate. Diese geben den vollen Wert ihrer Produktionskosten als Erfahrungspunkte. Besonders hervorzuheben sind hier die Treat Farms. Diese haben keine Bauzeit, werden also sofort gebaut und man erhält die Erfahrungspunkte sofort. Wenn man mal schnell Geld in Erfahrungspunkte konvertieren will kann man also folgendes machen: Erst eine existierende Treat Farm verkaufen, dann gleich eine neue bauen. Achtung bei Upgrade von Gebäuden: Im Gegensatz zum Neubau gibt es beim Upgrade keine Erfahrungspunkte. Das Updgraden hat preislich keinerlei Vorteil gegenüber dem Neubau. Bei Treat Farms sollte man also auf jeden Fall die alte Farm erst verkaufen und dann die größere Version neu bauen. Bei Habitaten ist es natürlich davon abhängig, welchen Spielraum man hat. Wenn man mit der Habitatanzahl noch nicht am Anschlag ist, hat man es leicht: Erst das große Habitat neu bauen, dann die Drachen umsiedeln, dann das alte Habitat verkaufen. Schwieriger wird’s, wenn man keine neuen Habitate bauen kann. Dann müsste man die Drachen aus dem alten Habitat erst umparken oder verkaufen, dann das alte Habitat verkaufen und schließlich das neue bauen. Ob sich dieser Aufwand lohnt ist abhängig davon, um welches Habitat es sich handelt. Beim Upgrade des Plant Habitats verzichtet man gerade mal auf 1.000 . Beim Upgrade des Metal Habitats verzichtet man dagegen schon auf 2.500.000 . Erfahrungspunkte durch Nahrungsproduktion Auch durch das Ernten von Nahrung erhält man Erfahrungspunkte. Die Anzahl der Erfahrungspunkte, die man beim Ernten erhält mag auf dem ersten Blick nicht sehr hoch sein, aber das ist auch nicht alles. Auch das Verfüttern der Treats gibt Erfahrungspunkte. Pro Futtereinheit gibt’s 20 . Irgendwann werden die benötigten Futtermengen allerdings so groß, dass man sowieso nur noch die 3 großen Treats anbauen kann. Diese bieten aber immer noch ein attraktives : Verhältnis. Erfahrungspunkte durch Drachenzucht Seitdem es das Metal Element gibt, gibt es auch die Möglichkeit durch das Züchten von Drachen ordentlich Erfahrungspunkte zu kassieren. Die Metal-Hybriden geben hohe Erfahrungspunkte, wenn man sie schlüpfen lässt oder das Ei verkauft. Besonders interessant sind dabei der Brass Dragon (Metal + Fire) mit 200.000 und 5 Stunden Brutzeit und der Magnetic Dragon mit 100.000 und 4 Stunden Brutzeit. Erfahrungspunkte durch Gewinne im Kolosseum Spätestens ab Level 26, wenn man mehrere 100 Millionen XP braucht um im Level aufzusteigen, sind alle oben genannten Tipps nur noch Tropfen im Ozean. Zum Glück gibt es noch die Kolosseum Events. Eine Goldmedaille bringt immer 10% der Erfahrungspunkte die man im gegenwärtigen Level insgesamt braucht um auf das nächste Level zu kommen. Mit anderen Worten: 10 Goldmedaillen bringen einen Levelaufstieg. Silbermedaillen bringen 5% der nötigen Erfahrungspunkte (also 20 Silbermedaillen einen Levelaufstieg). Um möglichst hohe Chancen auf eine Goldmedaille zu haben, sollte man immer Drachen ins Kolosseum schicken, die ein möglichst hohes Level haben und die über die Elementeigenschaften des jeweiligen Events verfügen. Das Kolosseum ist jedoch immer glücksabhängig. Wenn man sich an die besagte Regel hält steigen zwar die Chancen auf einen guten Gewinn, aber es gibt nie eine Garantie auf die Goldmedaille. center|frame|Das Kolosseum - Wichtigste Quelle für Erfahrungspunkte in den höheren Leveln Datei:Gamecenter.pngPark Value Mit dem Park Value ist das natürlich so eine Sache. Als ehrlicher Spieler wird man nie die Chance haben in die oberen Ränge der Tabelle im Gamecenter zu gelangen. Diese wird ganz klar von den Spielern dominiert, die sich ihre Fantastilliarden er-cheatet haben. Aber es bleibt ja noch der Wettstreit mit vertrauenswürdigen Freunden. Der Wert Eures Parks wird durch die Summe aller darin befindlichen Objekt-Werte und Eurem Kontostand bestimmt. Als Wertobjekte zählt dabei alles was man im Market kaufen kann. Auch die Drachen sind Objekte, die Euren Park im Wert steigen lassen. Der Wert der im Game Center angezeigt wird, ist immer der Tages-/Wochen-/Allzeit-Höchstwert. Wenn irgendetwas den Parkwert verringert, bekommt ihr das also in der Gamecentertabelle nicht unbedingt mit. Wenn Ihr den Wert Eures Parkes überprüfen wollt, benutzt ihr dafür am besten den Developer-Screen (Einen Finger auf den linken Bildschirmrand legen, zwei Finger auf den rechten Bildschirmrand legen). center|frame|Der Developer Screen - ein Finger links, zwei Finger rechts Fixe Objekte und der Parkwert Für alle fixen Objekte orientiert sich der Wert am Einkaufswert des Objektes. Das heißt, wenn Ihr euch eine Deko in den Park stellt, bleibt Euer Parkwert so wie vorher (Kontostand verringert sich, Summe der Objektwerte erhöht sich um den gleichen Betrag). Aber Vorsicht beim Verkauf von Objekten. Ihr bekommt beim Verkauf nur die Hälfte des Einkaufspreises zurück. Also verringert sich Euer Parkwert, wenn Ihr ein Objekt verkauft. (Summe der Objektwerte verringert sich, Kontostand erhöht sich nur um den halben Betrag) Drachen und der Parkwert Besonders gut lässt sich der Parkwert steigern, wenn man seine Drachen aufwertet. Ein Drache hat auf Level 1 ungefähr den doppelten Wert seines Verkaufspreises. Ein frisch geschlüpfter Magnetic Dragon erhöht den Parkwert z.B. um 3.152.000. Mit jedem Levelanstieg erhöht sich der Wert des Drachens um die Anzahl des verfütterten Futters x 100. Mit Level 10 hat sich somit der Wert des Drachens um 1.022.000 erhöht. Mit Level 15 hat sich der Drachenwert schon um 32.766.000 erhöht. Diese Wertsteigerung ist höher als der Betrag den man für das Futter ausgeben muss (selbst wenn man das teuerste Futter kauft). Das Aufwerten der Drachen ist damit die effizienteste Methode um den Parkwert zu erhöhen. Andererseits bedeutet dies aber auch, dass man es sich zweimal überlegen sollte, ob man einen aufgewerteten Drachen verkauft. Rechenbeispiel Magnetic Dragon: Auf Level 15 trägt ein Magnetic Dragon 35.918.000 zum Parkwert bei. Wenn man ihn verkauft, erhält man aber nur 1.500.000 . Somit verringert sich der Parkwert beim Verkauf um 34.418.000. Solange man noch Platz in der Hibernation Cave hat, sollte man seine aufgewerteten Drachen also lieber dort parken, anstatt sie zu verkaufen. Datei:BreedingCave.pngDrachenzucht Basiszüchtungen Die meisten Drachen in DragonVale sind Basiszüchtungen. In der Tabelle auf der Kreuzungen-Seiteist genau aufgelistet um welche Drachen es sich dabei handelt. Diese Drachen zu bekommen ist ganz einfach. Man muss sich nur anschauen, über welche Elemente der gewünschte Drache verfügt und dann paart man die Basis-Drachen dieser Elemente. Für einige Basiskombinationen gibt es zwei verschiedene Resultate. Kombiniert man z.B. Fire und Plant, kann entweder ein Flower Dragon oder ein Poison Dragon dabei herauskommen. Um hier das gewünschte Ergebnis zubekommen hilft nu mehrfaches Versuchen. Die Chancen stehen jedes Mal 50/50 ein bestimmtes Ergebnis zu erhalten. Erweiterte Züchtungen Einige Drachen sind keine Basiszüchtungen. Um diese Drachen zu erhalten müssen die Drachen, die man zum Paaren schickt gewissen Regeln entsprechen. Die Tabelle auf der Kreuzungen-Seite gibt Beispiele für erfolgreiche Kombinationen an, es gibt meistens jedoch mehrere Möglichkeiten. Hier eine Liste von aktuell züchtbaren Drachen die keine Basiszüchtung sind und ihre entsprechenden Züchtungsregeln: Für jeden dieser Drachen (mit Ausnahme von Air) gilt: Man muss Glück haben! Keine Kombination klappt zu 100% Optimierung von Zuchtversuchen Es wird immer wieder heiß diskutiert, ob gewisse Kombinationen eine höhere Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen seltenen Drachen haben, als andere. Bisher gibt es jedoch keine Erkenntnis darüber, ob dies tatsächlich der Fall ist. Jede Kombination, die den obigen Regeln entspricht, scheint die gleiche Wahrscheinlichkeit zu bieten, den gewünschten Drachen zu erhalten. Die einzige Möglichkeit die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu erhöhen ist die Epic Breeding Insel. Es gibt dennoch die Möglichkeit die Zuchtversuche zu optimieren. Optimierung der Wartezeit zwischen den Versuchen Wenn man kein Glück hat und keinen seltenen Drachen bekommt, dann erhält man einen Drachen der den Basiszüchtungsregeln entspricht. Man bekommt dann immer einen Drachen mit Elementeigenschaften der gewählten Zuchtkombination. Klingt kompliziert, ist aber ganz einfach, wenn man es an Beispielen erklärt. Wie ihr seht, blockiert man mit der Kombination aus Beispiel 2 wesentlich länger seine Brutstätte. Mit der Kombination aus Beispiel 1 bekommt man öfter die Möglichkeit einen Versuch zu starten. Optimierung der möglichen Resultate Eine weitere Möglichkeit zur Optimierung ist es, Kombinationen zu verwenden, mit der man Chancen auf mehrere seltene Drachen hat. Beispiel: Cold + Firefly erfüllt die Bedingungen für den Frostfire und für Sun/Moon. Wenn man noch keinen dieser Drachen hat, dann ist das eine feine Sache. Man hat damit eine bessere Chance wenigstens einen dieser Drachen zu bekommen. Wenn man jedoch keinen Sun/Moon haben will, ist es besser eine andere Kombination zu verwenden, ansonsten blockiert man sich seine Brutstätte eventuell für 48 Stunden. Wichtige Anmerkung zum Zuchtprozess Welcher Drache bei der Paarung von zwei Drachen herauskommt, ist eine Entscheidung, die vom Backflip Server getroffen wird. Es ist durchaus möglich und in der Vergangenheit auch schon vorgekommen, dass Backflip die Regeln von heute auf morgen ändert. Abschließende Worte So, dass waren jetzt also meine Strategietipps für euch. Wie ich bereits weiter oben erwähnte, müsst ihr selbst entscheiden welche dieser Tipps hilfreich für eure Spielweise sind. Konstruktive Kritik und Anmerkungen sind von mir immer gern gesehen. Boost und Habitat Aufteilung Als erstes muss man aufpassen das die gegeteilioge Elemente (Water/Lightning, Fire/Cold, Metal/Plant und Air/Earth) nich auf eine Insel kommen. Dann muss man sich entscheiden welche Gehrge man maximieren will. Hier sind paar Möglichkeiten (ich geh mal von 4 Inseln als durchschnittlich aus): Möglichkeit1: Insel: 1 Metal/Fire (beste Drachen: 50 px und 50 px) Insel 2: Earth/Water (beste Drachen: 50 px, 50 px und 50 px) Insel 3: Cold/Lightning (beste Drachen: 50 px und 50 px) in diesem Fall is vom paper Dragon abzuraten. Insel 4: Air/Plant (beste Drachen 50 px und 50 px) Wie geht es weiter??? Sobald ich wieder die Zeit finde, daran weiter zu schreiben, folgen noch: - die Platzierung der Habitate und der Boosts auf den verschiedenen Inseln (passt ja nicht alles auf eine und die negativen Effekte müssen auch berücksichtigt werden) - Empfehlungen für die verschiedenen Spielverhalten (Wie oft jemand in Dragonvale das Geld einsammeln kann) und auch dafür, ob epische Drachen vorhanden sind oder nicht